Sporting Chance
It was a nice sunny day, and Lincoln had just finished watching a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles marathon, as he looked towards the audience. ”Thanks to the current Turtles series I discovered the original cartoon. I've finally sat through the entire series, which was quite a task, and it was AWESOME.” Just then Lynn walked in, “Hey Linc lets play some soccer.” -”No thanks,” said Lincoln. -”Come on bro it's such a beautiful day. Don't waste it in here watching TV,” said Lynn. -”Okay Lynn!” said Lincoln reluctantly. -”Awesome, let's go out little bro,” said Lynn. The two siblings went outside, and got to playing soccer. After only five minutes Lynn scored ten goals with Lincoln constantly failing to block the ball. ”Wow Lincoln I forgot how much you blow at this game.” They continued to pay until Lincoln had enough. “Can we please play something else?” -”Why little brother? I've already creamed you at everything within the last month: basketball, baseball, football, kickball, dodge ball, hockey I can beat you at pretty much everything,” said Lynn, as she began to do her victory dance. -”If I had a team maybe I'd have a sporting chance,” said Lincoln. -”Ohhh! Is that a challenge Linc?” asked Lynn, as she got a smug look on her face. -”Yeah lets both get a team together, and how bout we play ummm.... capture the flag,” said Lincoln. -”Sweet!” We've never played capture the flag together,” said Lynn. -”Okay lets inform the rest of our siblings, and get two teams together,” said Lincoln. -”You're on Lincoln,” said Lynn. Lincoln and Lynn went into the house to inform their siblings about playing a family game of capture the flag. ”Hey guys, Lynn and I have a challenge that I could beat her at a team sport. So do you guys want to play a family game of capture the flag?” asked Lincoln. -”Sure! That sounds like fun,” said Luna. -”I haven't played capture the flag since I was in second grade,” said Leni. -”I'm in,” said Lori. -”Us too,” said Lola, and Lana. Lisa and Luan also agreed to it, and the entire family went outside to the backyard. -”Hey kids, would it be alright if I served as the referee?” asked Lynn Sr. -”Sure,” said the Loud kids. -”Perfect!” said Lynn Sr., as the kids lined up to be chosen by Lincoln and Lynn for their teams. “Okay, let's do a coin flip to see who gets first pick,” said Lynn Sr., as he took out a quarter. -”Heads!” Lincoln shouted immediately. Lynn Sr. tossed the coin, and it landed on his palm. -”Ha! tails,” said Lynn, as she prepared to make her first pick for her team. “Lori,” said Lynn. Lincoln was mad that Lynn picked Lori as she walked over to Lynn's side. -”Luna,” said Lincoln. -”Lana,” said Lynn -”Lisa,” said Lincoln -”Lisa, really Lincoln?” said Lynn. -”Hey, she can help come up with a strategy to beat you,” said Lincoln. -“Luan,” said Lynn. -“Lola,” said Lincoln. -”Lucy,” said Lynn. Lincoln looked on with some disappointment, as he prepared to choose the last sister for his team. “Leni,” said Lincoln, as Leni walked over to his side. -”Saved the best for last, huh Linky?” said Leni, as she nudged Lincoln. Lincoln's team ended up being Lincoln, Luna, Lola, Leni, and Lisa, with Lynn's team being Lynn, Lori, Lana, Luan, and Lucy. Both teams got their sides ready, and huddled together to plan out the game. -”Alright team, listen up,” said Lynn, “we're gonna win this game at all costs. Show them no mercy, pummel them into the ground.” -”Lynn, that's our family over there, not some unknown visiting team,” said Lori”. Meanwhile, Lincoln's team was going over the strategy Lisa had come up with. -”So Lisa, did you come up with a strategy to help us win?” asked Lincoln. -”Affirmative,” said Lisa, “I've calculated our situation, and have come up with a plan to help us win the game, even if the opposing team has more athletic people on it. First, I think Lola should be the primary flag guard for our team.” -”If anyone tries to come near this flag they're gonna REGRET IT,” said Lola as she made her creepy grin. -”Luna and Lincoln, you two will be the ones who try to steal the other team's flag, and Luna, be sure to give Lincoln cover,” said Lisa. -”You got it Lis,” said Luna. -”Meanwhile, I will stay on our side, and attempt to prevent the other team's players before they manage to get to Lola,” said Lisa. -”Got it,” said Lincoln, Luna, and Lola. -”What about me? I noticed I wasn't mentioned in your plan,” said Leni. -”You can guard our jail,” said Lisa. -”Since when do we have a jail in our yard?” asked Leni. -”No, what I mean is you can guard that area over there. That's where the other team's players are supposed to go when they get tagged, and they stay there until someone from their team gets them out,” said Lisa. -”Got it,” said Leni. The two teams were ready to play and got into position, waiting for their dad to blow the whistle and start the game. -”Okay, is everybody ready?” asked Lynn Sr. -”Yes!” shouted the kids. -”Now I want a nice clean game, and no funny business,” said Lynn Sr., as he prepared to blow the whistle. “Ready, set, NOW!” and Lynn Sr. as he blew the whistle. The game started with Lincoln and Luna running on the other team's side to capture their flag. They noticed Lana was the other team's flag guard, and they were trying to avoid the others from tagging them. -”Let us see if you can beat me with a team, Lincoln,” said Lynn as she smugly grinned at him. Meanwhile, Lisa had her hands full attempting to prevent the other team's players from reaching Lola, and Lori managed to pass her, despite Lola being all intimidating, and she managed to pass her, and grab their flag. -”Got it,” said Lori as she ran to the other side, but Lisa managed to tag her, and Lori walked over to the other team's jail. -”You should have looked down, and you would have noticed Lisa,” said Leni. -”Thanks for the tip,” said Lori as she sat there waiting for someone from her team to free her. Meanwhile, Luan and Lucy were both running across the other team's side trying to catch their flag, and Lucy got tagged. “Sigh,” said Lucy, as she went over to their jail. -”Hey bro we got two of their players in our jail,” said Luna to Lincoln, as they were avoiding Lana and Lynn from tagging them. -”Guard our flag well Lana,”, said Lynn, “I'm gonna go free Lori and Lucy.” -”Got it,” said Lana. Lynn sprinted over to the other side, and avoided Lisa with ease, and then she slid on her knees underneath Leni, and freed Lori and Lucy. -”Thanks sis,” said Lori, as they continued to try and catch the other team's flag. -”Gotcha Luna,” said Luan, as she tagged Luna. Luna went over to the jail, as Lincoln looked over to Lisa. “Hey Lis, could you come over and give me a hand please?” pleaded Lincoln. -”It's all on you to guard the flag Lola,” said Lisa, as she rushed to the other side to aid Lincoln. -”Try and get passed me,” said Lola, as she made her demonic grin. -”I'll get Luna out of their jail, while you try to catch their flag,” said Lisa. Lisa rushed over to free Luna, but then Lynn tagged her. -”Oh no,” said Lincoln, “Leni could you come give me a hand?” -”On my way Linky,” said Leni, as she rushed to the other side. -”This games going pretty well,” said Lynn Sr. to Lily, “ and I can't wait to see how it ends.” -”Poo-Poo,” said Lily. Leni rushed to the other side, and Lincoln gave her instructions, “Free Luna and Lisa while, I try to catch their flag,” said Lincoln. -”Got it,” said Leni. Meanwhile Lola was successful with preventing the other team from catching their flag. -”That flag is mine,” said Lori, but Lola managed to tag her, and she once again had to go to the other team's jail. Lucy and Luan were trying to get passed Lola, and get the other team's flag. Meanwhile Leni was about to free Luna and Lisa, but Lynn managed to tag her, and Leni had to go to their jail. -”It's just you now Lincoln,” said Lynn as his whole team minus him and Lola were the only ones still free. Just then Lynn, Luan, and Lucy all surrounded Lincoln. -”Hey Linky I'll come give you a hand,” said Lola. -”No you have to guard our flag,” said Lincoln. -”I'm not gonna let you do this alone big brother,” said Lola. Lola rushed over to their side to aid Lincoln, “I'll get the others, you grab their flag,” said Lola. As Lola rushed over to the other team's jail she was tagged by Lucy. -”Looks like you're alone now Linc,” said Lynn. “You guys can handle him; I'll get their flag”. Just then Lincoln rushed towards the other team's flag, and dodged all of the other team's players. His determination to prove himself was giving him the boost he needed to win the game. -”Whoa you really know how to split,” said Luan as he narrowly avoided her, “Ha ha ha!” Lincoln passed Lana, and grabbed the other team's flag, while at the same time, Lynn grabbed his team's flag. -”Go Lincoln!” shouted Lola, Leni, Luna, and Lisa as Lincoln rushed over to his side. He dodged all of his opponents, and meanwhile Lynn was heading back to her side. -”This looks very close,” said Lynn Sr., as both Lincoln and Lynn raced over to their sides. They both crossed over, but it so close that it was hard to tell who made it back first. -”Luckily I was recording this with my phone,” said Lynn Sr., as he showed them the playback. “Well it looks like you both got back at precisely the same time, so it's a tie.” -”A tie, REALLY?” complained Lynn. -”Actually I'm kinda glad we tied,” said Lincoln. -”What are you talking about Lincoln? I thought you wanted to prove you could beat me with a team,” said Lynn. -”As we were playing I was having so much fun with my family that I forgot about the challenge, and I only cared abut having fun,” said Lincoln. -”You're right Lincoln, this was fun,” said Luna. -”I forgot how cool this game is, and when you play with your family it makes it even better,” said Leni. -”You guys are right,” said Lynn, “so lets just call it a draw Lincoln.” -”You took the words right outta my mouth sis,” said Lincoln, as they shook hands. -”Let's do this again real, soon that was fun,” said Lana, and the rest of the siblings all nodded in agreement. -”Hey little bro what do you want to do now?” asked Lynn. -”Really, you want to do what I want to do?” said Lincoln. -”Sure Lincoln,” said Lynn, “and we'll all partake in whatever you want to do Linky.” All of the sisters nodded. -”Want to watch some “Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?” asked Lincoln. -”Sure!” said all of his sisters. -”The original 87 cartoon, or the new one?” asked Lincoln. -”Whichever one you want Lincoln,” said Lori. -”Hey they're going to give the episode “Trans-Dimensional Turtles” we can watch that. It's a crossover of both shows,” said Lincoln. -”Sounds great,” said Lynn, as the Loud siblings walked into the house. The End Trivia *This story originated from a thought I had of the Loud siblings all playing a sport together, and me wondering If Lincoln could beat Lynn with a team. *I chose capture the flag, as I feel it is a sport that is not used that often. I always wondered why, since it was one of my favorite things to do in P.E. back in elementary school. *Originally this was going to be more competitive, but as I worked out the story, I was happy with the Loud siblings just having fun, and that's what I wanted this story to be, a fun time. *I included Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, since Nickelodeon owns the rights to the franchise, and they could most likely mention it in the show. Category:Episodes